Você dentro do coração
by Thaissi
Summary: Essa é uma fic da série Final Feliz. Na anterior eu mostrei o ponto de vista da Gina, então achei certo mostrar agora o do Harry.E não esqueçam de me mandarem emails dizendo com quem ela deve ficar...


**Nota da autora:**Essa song  ocorre ao mesmo tempo em que a anterior portanto tem o mesmo plano de fundo. O que muda é que retrata o ponto de vista do Harry. A música é "Você dentro do coração" do Maurício Matar.Bem, o apelo continua: Com quem a Gina deve ficar? E-mails para thaissi@ig.com.br ou thaissi@ibest.com.br

**VOCÊ DENTRO DO CORAÇÃO**

    Harry saiu do banho e começou a se vestir para o baile. Pôs uma calça e uma camisa pretas e por último a veste que a senhora Weasley lhe comprara. "Está ficando pequena." Ele constatou pensando que havia crescido e ganhado massa muscular durante as férias. 

    Vestido, ele andou até o espelho e começou a arrumar os cabelos. Estava empenhado nessa árdua tarefa quando Rony chegou dizendo: 

— Harry, eu já estou descendo com a Mione. Você sabe como ela é rígida com os horários – ele fez uma careta. Usava uma veste azul que inexplicavelmente havia aparecido nas suas coisas e estava mais alto e esguio. 

— Certo, Rony. Daqui a pouco eu descerei também. Deixa só eu terminar de pentear os cabelos – ao ouvir tal frase Rony sorriu e Harry perguntou: - Por que você está rindo? 

— Nada, Harry. É que eu te vi todo concentrado no cabelo e lembrei que a Gina estava na mesma situação quando eu falei com ela. 

— Ah. A Gina vai ao baile com quem, o Neville? 

— Não. O Neville não. Coitada da minha irmã- ele acrescentou sorrindo. – Ano passado ficou com os pés inchados. Ela vai com Simas. 

— Não sabia que a Gina era amiga do Simas... – Harry comentou pensativo. 

— Nem eu. Na verdade não acho que seja amizade o que ele quer. 

— Realmente.- Harry concordou e riu brincando – Cadê o irmão ciumento? 

— Tudo que eu não quero é ter problemas com a Gina – Rony respondeu e se despediu saindo e deixou Harry com seus pensamentos. 

_Como eu queria te encontrar mais uma vez _

Pra te dizer as coisas que eu não te falei 

_Nem sempre a gente tem palavras pra falar do coração _

_E agora o meu silêncio me deixou na solidão._

    " Então ela vai com o Simas ao baile..." ele pensou. " Mas também, por que eu deveria me incomodar, não a chamei porque não quis." Ele ouviu um barulho na escada e saiu para ver quem era Gina estava  saindo do salão com seu par. Apesar de saber que eles iam juntos, Harry sentiu seu coração apertado por vê-la com outro. " Por que isso agora? Por que estou sentindo essas coisas por ela? Tudo por causa de um beijo que eu nem sei como aconteceu... uma hora estávamos coversando e de repente meus lábios estavam colados nos dela." 

    Sacudindo a cabeça ele afastou os pensamentos. Terminou de arrumar os cabelos, o que não adiantou nada, e desceu para o salão. Cho o esperava na entrada. 

— Oi Harry! – ela cumprimentou. Usava um vestido azul claro e sandálias pretas de tirinhas. 

— Você está linda. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela que sorriu. 

— Obrigada. – ela respondeu. – Vamos? 

— Vamos. – ele a conduziu para dentro do salão. Lá ele viu Rony acenando de uma mesa e encaminhou-se para lá. Teve um choque. Lá estavam Gina e Simas. 

_Sem ter você eu não consigo me entender _

_E faço copisas que eu nem mesmo sei porque _

Eu te procuro, eu te invento, eu te transformo em coração 

_Mas na verdade nada apaga essa paixão_

    " Deus, como ela está linda." Ele pensou enquanto a observava disfarçadamente. Por um instante seus olhos se encontraram  mas ao invés de rir com sempre fazia, ela desviou o olhar. Então ele viu, ela tinha as mãos entrelaçadas com as de Simas e sem saber prque foi assaltado pela raiva. Mal conseguiu controlar-se e cumprimentar os dois e até esqueceu de apresentá-los à Cho. 

    Simas a chamou e eles saíram. Harry, já sentado à mesa, seguiu-os com o olhar mas logo sua atenção foi tomada  pela conversa animada que se instalara na mesa. Então Gina e Simas voltaram e novamente seus olhos foram atraídos para ela. Continuou a pbserva-la em cada detalhe: olhos, cabelo, boca. " Ela é perfeita. Como não percebi isso antes? Ou melhor, como consegui ficar indiferente a isso por tanto tempo?" De repente ele sentiu que ele próprio estava sendo observado. Levantou o olhar e que Mione o encarava inquisidoramente. Dando um pequeno sorriso para ela, ele disfarçou e  se esforçou para integrar-as à conversa. 

    Gina saiu novamente dessa vez para dançar com Simas e Harry sentiu-se sozinho. Era estranho sentir-se assim com Cho ao seu ladoo mas ao mesmo tempo natural. " Não sei mais se é com ela que eu queria estar." 

— Harry, vamos dançar. – a voz de Cho dissipou seus devaneios. 

— Ah, vamos. – ele levantou-se e deixou Rony e Hermione conversando na mesa. 

    A música estava animada. " Ainda bem que a Cho me ensinou a dançar senão eu estaria perdido..." ele pensou. O salão estava cheio mas ele logo viu Rony e Mione se aproximando de mãos dadas. Correndo os olhos pelo recinto ele pecebeu que estava dançando quase ao lado de Simas e Gina. Observando o casal dançando muito à vontade ele pensou " Até dançar ele sabe... e o faz muito melhor que eu." Mas logo um novo pensamento invadiu sua mente " Por que estou me comparando a ele? Eu sou o Harry, é de mim que ela gosta, ela disse..." 

_Diga que você naõ me esqueceu _

_Que ficou uma saudade em cada instante que me deu _

    Subitamnete a música parou para dar lugar a uma outra bem lenta. " Eu odeio música lenta." Harry pensou lembrando o baile do ano anterior. Então virou-se para Cho a fim de dizer-lhe que saíssem do salão e viu Simas e Gina dançando de rosto colado. Num impulso desistiu de sair da pista e, abraçando Cho, beijou-a . Não obstante o único pensamneto que passava pela sua cabeça era que o casal ao lado provavelmente estava fazendo a mesmo coisa. Lentamente ele se acalmou e o beijo acabou. A canção estava no fim e por isso ele ficou dançando com ela até terminar. 

    Quando finalmente a múica chegou ao fim Cho pediu desculpas e saiu para pegar um refrigerante com Mione e Harry pôde pensar melhor no que havia feito. " Eu estou bancando o palhaço aqui. Como pude ser tão idiota?"  Ele viu Gina começar a dançar com Rony e Simas sair da pista. " Afinal ela está ou não com Simas? " pensou. Decidindo esclarecer essa dúvida ele andou até ela com passos firmes que não denunciavam o seu nervosismo. 

    Chegando até o lugar que ela Gina estava ele hesitou " Que direito eu tenho de perguntar qualque coisa a ela?" Mas antes que pudesse desitir Rony o chamou com um sinal. Sem perder tempo Harry pôs a mão direita na cintura dela enquanto segurava a mão dela com a esquerda. Para sua surpresa ela continuou de cabeça baixa. Então ele soltou a mão dela e levantou seu rosto dizendo: 

— É feio uma dama não olhar para seu cavalheiro. 

— Falou o senhor dançarino. – ela ironizou. – Desde quando você é esse exímio cavalheiro? 

— Tomei umas aulas. – ele respondeu esperando que ela retrucasse mas ela continuou calada. 

    Ficaram um tempo sem falar nada, tempo que Harry aproveitou para observa-la mais uma vez. Focou as atenção no rosto dela. Sentia um impulso enorme de beija-la e tentou se controlar pensando " Você veio aqui para perguntar sobre o Simas... Mesmo apaixonado você deve descobrir se ela está ou não com ele." Só depois é que ele se deu conta do que pensara. " Apaixonado! Eu não estou apaixonado! Ou estou? Admita, Harry, você está." Atordoado com essa súbita constatação ele resolveu falar alguma coisa antes que cometesse uma loucura. 

_Não consigo arrancar você de mim _

_É desejo, é paixão, é você dentro do coração!_

— Está se divertindo, Gina? – perguntou. 

— Estou, claro. – ela respondeu desanimada e ele resolveu abordar o assunto. 

— Não sabia que o Simas era assim tão divertido.- ele falou. 

— Ele é encantador e absolutamente maravilhoso. – ela provocou. 

— Pra quem dizia me amr você caiu de amores muito fácil pelo Simas. – Harry falou antes que pudessem eliminar o ciúmee a amargura da voz. Inesperadamente ela não aceitou a provocação, limitando-se a responder: 

— Eu não quero falar nesse assunto. 

    " Por que ela não me olha nos olhos? E por que foge assim de mim?" ele pensou respondendo: 

— Mas eu quero falar sobre nós dois. E sobre o Simas também. – ela não desconversou. Levantou os olhos e falou firmemente: 

— Não existe nós dois. Existe você e a Cho. E pára de meter o Simas nessa estória que ele não tem nada a ver com isso. – como ele não respondeu ela continuou – Agora me solte que a sua namorada está olhando para cá. E se você não percebeu, eu estou acompanhada. 

    "Como eu não iria perceber? Eu observei vocês a noite inteira." Ele pensou e antes que pudesse se controlar ele falou, sem solta-la: 

— Ela não é minha namorada. 

— Ah, sim – Gina respondeu sarcástica -  E isso explica poqeu você estava beijando-a a pouco. Além do que você devia dizer isso pra ela. – dizendo isso ela saiu na direção o Simas. 

" Droga, o que eu tô fazendo?A última coisa que eu queria era brigar com ela." Ele pensou e foi até Cho esperando que esta fizesse uma ceninha de ciúmes. Ela, no entanto apenas disse. 

— Seu refresco, Harry. Vai ser bom para esfriar a cabeça. 

    Ela pegou o copo que ele estendia e tomou. Depois chamou-a para dançar mas ela não quis. Eles ficaram calados até ela dizer: 

— Eu vou subir, Harry. Acho que você devia fazer o mesmo. 

— Quer que eu te acompanhe? – ele perguntou 

— Não precisa. –ela respondeu.- Eu já vou. Se amanhã você precisar de alguém pra conversar me procure. Apesar de eu achar que a Mione vai cumprir bem esse papel. 

    Ele inclinou-se para dar-lhe um beijo de despedida mas ela virou o rosto e saiu. Ele ficou pensando nas palavras dela. Uma coisa era certa, ela tinha lhe dado um fora. E ele não se sentia  chateado por isso. 

_Te amo tanto, cada vez mais vou te amr _

_É impossível outra pessoa em seu lugar _

_Você é sonho, é realidade, _

_É quem veio pra ficar. _

_Eu não posso te perder _

Pois eu sei que a  minha vida é só você! 

    Harry pensou em procurar Rony para conversar mas desistu pensando que ele devia estar muito ocupado com Mione. Restava-lhe então ir para a Grifinória e assim ele decidiu fazer. Nisso a banda começoua tocar outra música bem lenta e na pista uma pessoa chamou a atençao dele.Gina estava dançando com Simas. 

    Ele sentiu-se triste pensando"  Ela diz que me amaa e depois fica  dançando abraçada com Simas. Grande amor este." Então Simas beijou-ª Harry sentiu seu estômago revirar mas não conseguiu desviar os olhos. Simplemente não sabia o que fazer. Ele só conseguiu assimilar o que vira quando o casal se separou. Recobrando os sentidos ele subiu para o dormitório. 

    Na Grifinória a primeira pessoa que ela encontrou foi Hermione. Ela estava sentada na poltrona em frente à lareira. Atravessando o salão ele sentou ao lado dela e perguntou: 

— Cadê o Rony? 

— Ele bebeu um pouco demais e já está dormindo. – ela suspirou. 

— Você está chateada? – Hary perguntou 

— Não. A gente se acertou. – Mione respondeu com um sorriso. – Estava te esperando. Achei que você ia querer conversar com alguém. 

— E estava certa. – Harry respondeu. – Estou tão confuso! 

— Posso adivinhar? Você não sabe o que sente em relação à Gina. 

— Não é isso. Eu me dei conta de que gostava dela mas  agora não tenho mais certeza dela em relação a mim. – a voz dele emanou uma nota de tristeza. – ela estava beijando o Simas, Mione! 

— Do mesmo jeito que você beijou a Cho. – Mione respondeu e Harry levantou a cabeça dizendo: 

— Mas é diferente, Mione. 

— Não é não. – ela retrucou um pouco mais severa – Você estava ficando com a Chang.O que queria que ela fizesse? Passasse a vida inteira te esperando? 

— Mas... – Harry começou a falar e Mione interrompeu 

— Pense pelo lado dela, Harry. Você está namorando a Chang. Ela chega, se declara pra você, vocês se beijam e em seguida você sai sem dizer nada. Depois aparece no baile aos beijos com a sua namorada.Como você queria que ela pensase que é correspondida por você? 

   " Como você queria que ela pensasse que é correspondida?" as palavras de Mione ficaram ecoando na cabeça dele mesmo epois que ela subiu. Distraído ele ne percebeu quando os alunos da  Grifinória subiram. Quando as luzes apagaram ele acendou a lareira e ficou alí até adormecer. 


End file.
